Rising Need
by You turn my Pinkies Blue
Summary: One-shots that lead to an un-surpising conclusion. :P I'm so lame. In other words, Chris and Aviva become extremely attracted to each other. Rawr. XD Once again, LA-HAME!
1. Chapter 1

**Yes, it's short and lame. :P I know. But, SOMEONE NEEDED TO DO THIS! They've done MxA smut or whatever, GxC rape smut or whatever, shoot, even ZachxChris. XP That was beyond my comprehesion. But who am I to speak, look at what I'm about to write. XD Anyway, read and...whatever. **

Chris let his legs swing as he dangled from his parachute, his upper half so tangled up in the strings he couldn't unhook himself. He groaned as he felt the strings dig into his arms, already sore from a full day yesterday of swinging through the Indonesian forest, not to mention carting around his extra heavy backpack. He had done more sedentary things the week before, and could feel it affecting his muscles already.

"Ah, Martin, where are you!"

_Oh, probably gawking over some baby he found, on the other side of the forest, completely forgetting his loyal younger brother._

"Well, I'm not Martin, but I hope I can substitute."

Chris yelped and jerked from the suddenness, catching sight of Aviva on her buzz bike, fully suited up to withstand the bitter cold of the Chinese mountains. A nearly invisible mask covered the lower part of her face, supplying her with oxygen in the high altitude, and her hair was, as always, held up in her pony tail, with black-brown bangs framing the one side of her face. He grinned weakly, as the effects of lack of oxygen and dangling from his arms had begun to affect him.

She raised an eyebrow, "That's all the thanks I get?"

His face turned to shock, "I-I'm sorry! I mean-Thanks. Thank you for coming. Now, can you cut me down?"

She laughed, flying the bike up higher so that she was more level with him, reaching over with her pocket knife.

"You act as though I were gonna chew your head off!"

He chuckled, deciding not to mention that she actually would, given the right provocation.

"Can you slide your leg over the buzz bike, so that when I cut these last few you don't fall?"

With a nod, he swung his leg over the bike, ignoring how close it brought him to her. With a flick of her wrist, she cut him loose. She grinned at him.

"Wanna go home, or keep searching for those monkeys?"

Something about the way she said it, or the way she was looking at him, that slight tilt of her head, and the teasing, almost flirtatious smile made him want to pick the first option. But, he didn't want to leave Martin to find the monkeys on his own.

"I'll keep searching."

Her smile faltered for a moment, but it soon came back, and she patted his leg playfully.

"You bros and those animals."

The buzz bike flew down to the snowy ground, tilting them so that he pressed up against her, and he unconsciously wrapped his arms around her waist, his one thumb accidentally brushing against her breast. Despite the several layers of clothes between them, Aviva felt a tingling spreading from the spot, and quickly quenched the rising feelings. This was Chris she was thinking about.

They reached the ground, all too quickly in Aviva's opinion, and he jumped off, thanking her one last time before running off.

_They're like children,_ she lamented.

**Yes, Aviva, those Kratt Bros are like children in adults bodies living the ultimate fantasy.**

**BUt consider yourself lucky, cause I'd love to be that close to such a hot cartoon! *drools* (either one of the Kratt bros)**

**Anyway...Review, maybe? Yeah? Thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Anyway, I'm glad I got a positive reaction from readers! Got more reviews than I was hoping for, so that's a plus...Anyway, read on!**

* * *

"Hey Chris!"

Chris lifted his head from his Creature Pod, where he had been updating his LifeList with the most recent pictures he had taken of the animals he and Martin had been studying.

"Yeah Aviva?"

Aviva was tinkering with the Creature Power Suits, or, well, the gloves if one was to get specific. She was trying to make them sturdier, thanks to Martin tearing his on a mountain hike in Maine, and have the Creature Pods charge with the movements of the wearers. Chris watched her hands deftly add a few finishing touches to the nanowiring on the gloves, admiring her concentrated face.

"I think I'm almost done with the updates. Wanna test them out?"

"Sure!" he reached out for the gloves, which Aviva promptly placed in his waiting hands, green eyes gleaming with anticipation.

"Alright! I think I still have some Bird of Paradise feathers from last time, wanna try that suit?"

"Do coelanths exist? Yeah, I do!" he pulled out his ever handy disks and quickly found the one he wanted, a bright red disk that he quickly slipped into his suit receptor. Aviva handed him the feather and with his usual, "Activate Creature Power Suit!" he transformed into a large, ruffly green bird.

"Wow, cool!"

Aviva quickly grabbed his hands and looked over the gloves, jumping back with a yelp as they lit up with sparkling electricity.

"OW!" Chris cried out, wincing. Jerkily, he deactivated the suit and looked up at his slightly frizzed hair.

Aviva didn't usually feel bad for her test subjects, but as Chris pulled the gloves off and rubbed his hands roughly, trying to get the feeling back in them, she felt a slight twinge of remorse.

"I'm sorry Chris," she gently reached out and pulled his hands toward her, causing him to look at her suprised, his eyebrows rising as she raised on of his hands to her lips and placed a small kiss on it.

"A-aviva?"

"My mama always used to kiss my wounds," she looked up at him, head still slightly bowed. He blinked, but didn't move away. He noticed, absentmindedly, that the feeling had instantly returned to that hand, along with an electric feeling that crept up his arm. Although, that could have been because of the gloves. She smiled softly and looking up at him through her eyelashes, kissed his other hand, paying soft attention to his knuckles, waking up the nerve endings in his hand, and stroking the side of his hand with her thumb. Her heart pounded, slightly worried to his reaction, but mostly because of how close he was to her. Mere inches away...

He stared on, dumbfounded, captured by her green eyes and the slow movements of her head as she kissed the back of his hand, the ringing feeling traveling up his arm and to his core.

"A..I..Av-" the disturbing ringing of his creature pod caused them both to jerk violently away from each other. He blinked, and grabbed it, pressing the button.

"Hey Chris! You will never believe what-"

Aviva turned away, holding the green gloves in her hands. Why had she done that? Not that she didn't enjoy teasing the man...

Her cheeks were flushed, she noticed as she caught her reflection on the monitor that sat on her desk, and she sighed as she noticed Chris running out, seeming to have forgotten already.

* * *

***drooling* Oh, gosh, I want him...o.o Oops...said that out loud. Drat. Lol, anyway...er...am I supposed to ask you to review?**


End file.
